Todo Por Ti
by Carlos Cordoba
Summary: ¿que serias Capas De Dar Por Tus Hijos? Conoce la Historia De Nessie Y Edward Y Mira Cuan Grande Es Su Amor.


Todo Por Ti

Un hijo, ¿Qué serias capaz de hacer por él?, ¿hasta dónde llegarías para verlo feliz?, la historia que les contare contesta de ciertos modos estas preguntas, es una historia real, debo decirles antes de empezar, habrá momentos en los que reirán y otros en los cuales sentirán ganas de llorar, pero como toda historia, sin sus partes tristes no tendría sentido.

Pero antes, se preguntaran quien soy, mi nombre es Emmett McCarty, pero esta historia no es sobre mí, sino sobre unos de mis mejores amigos, su nombre es Edward Cullen, y todo comenzó en una noche de "mancha" cuando apenas éramos adolecentes, el estaba saliendo en ese tiempo con una chica llamada Tanya, decidimos salir a un boliche muy conocido en Port Angeles, la noche iba de diez hasta que Tanya llego, fui el primero en verla, intente que Edward no la viera pero fue imposible, el justo se giro cuando Tanya estampaba sus labios sobre los de un hombre desconocido, vi en los ojos de mi amigo lagrimas silenciosas, salió corriendo del bar. Lo intente seguir pero no lo encontré.

Pero como dice el dicho, todo ocurre por algo, el necesitaba estar solo y se dirigió hacia un acantilado cerca de la Push, pero al llegar la vio, la joven que como él siempre aseguro, era la más hermosa de todas, sus cabellos castaños con tientes rojizos, sus ojos marrones en los cuales se perdió, ni siquiera se dijeron sus nombres, solo se perdieron en sus ojos y estuvieron esa noche juntos, uniendo sus almas para nunca separase.

El tiempo avanzo, Tanya busco a Edward pero él la corrió, la relación con Isabella (así se llamaba la joven) siguió adelante, se hicieron amigos, amantes, novios y finalmente cuando Edward cumplió 20 años y ella 19 se casaron, la boda fue simple, pero hermosa.

Y así sus caminos se unieron, de su amor, de ese amor tan puro y grande nació un pequeño ser, aun recuerdo a Edward entrar como loco a la fabrica, gritando "los amo" a todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino, inclusive le dio un beso en la boca a Billy black nuestro jefe, cuando le preguntamos que sucedía, nos dijo que bella estaba embarazada, todos lo felicitamos, nos alegramos por él.

Las ilusiones de Edward crecían a medida que avanzaba el tiempo, un barón, decía una y otra vez, compro miles de balones de soccer, camisetas de sus equipos favoritos, autos preciosos, pero cuando se entero que en vez de un niño tendrían una niña se deprimió, se entristeció y dejo de sonreír, no me mal interpreten, él quería a su hija, pero deseaba tener un barón.

Aun recuerdo ese día, estábamos en la fabrica cuando Billy entro corriendo a la oficina – Edward – grito – Edward tu esposa acaba de romper bolsas

No tuvo que decir más, Edward salió hecho un rayo hacia el hospital, estuvo al lado de bella intentando que ella no notara la decepción de no tener a su pequeño.

Cuando sintió el primer llanto de su hija su mirada sin poderlo evitar se dirigió hacia ella, y solo bastaron unos segundos para que la amara con todo su corazón, solo bastaron unos segundos para que su hija alumbrara su vida, para que una sonrisa se extendiera por sus rostro y le agradeciera a la vida y a bella por darle tan hermoso regalo.

Reneesme era una niña feliz, yo en ese tiempo conocía a Rosalie y me case con ella, seguí siendo amigo de Edward, aun recuerdo ese día, habíamos ido de día de campo, estábamos sentados todos alrededor de la canasta cuando la pequeña Reneesme de 5 años de edad se sentó en la falda de su padre

Papi – dijo y todos nos quedamos callados a la espera de lo que diría

Si que pasa princesa

¿Cuánto falta para mi cumpleaños de 15?

Falta mucho amor – dijo Edward confundido - ¿Por qué preguntas?

Me gustaría saber que me regalaras ya que a esa edad ya seré una niña grande

Aun falta mucho amor, aun falta

Por cuestiones de la vida rose y yo nos mudamos, deje de ver a Edward por un largo tiempo, recién los rencontramos 9 años después en un parque, un orgulloso Edward me hablo de todos los logros de su pequeña, con tan solo 14 años era lo que más amaban sus padres, era la luz de sus ojos, me invito a asistir con él a la iglesia el próximo domingo a lo cual yo acepte sin dudarlo.

Ese domingo nos rencontramos, Bella y Rose charlaban animadamente de modas, Edward y Yo hablábamos de soccer cuando de pronto Reneesme tropezó con sus propios pies pero Edward fue rápido y la agarro, llegamos a la iglesia, estábamos por sentarnos cuando la pequeña se desmallo, Edward la alzo en brazos y corrió hacia el hospital con ella.

La espera fue eterna, el doctor nos comunico que la pequeña estaba enferma del corazón, era una enfermedad que tenia de pequeña solo que nunca se le había manifestado, Edward y bella estaban destrozados, rezaban cada día para que todo saliera bien, pero los meses avanzaban, y la salud de la pequeña se deterioraba, ya habían pasado 2 meses internada cuando el doctor llamo a Edward a solas

Sucede algo doctor – pregunto asustado

Edward- dijo el doctor con vos triste – lamento decirle que de no encontrar un donante pronto su hija morirá

Edward salió derrotado de la reunión, no le dijo nada a Bella y fue a ver a su pequeña, esta estaba despierta pues aunque debía permanecer acostada no estaba en coma

Papi - lo llamo al verlo entrar

¿Qué pasa princesa? – dijo Edward sentándose al lado de su cama

¿voy a morir?

No – dijo Edward con vos entrecortada – no permitiré que eso pase

Pero si pasara ¿podría volver contigo y con mama?

Yo creo que si – dijo Edward mientras sentía como sus garganta se serraba – yo hallaría la forma de volver

¿Cómo lo arias?

No se, como el viento soplaría cerca de ti cuando estés triste para que puedas saber que estoy a tu lado

Te quiero papi – dijo la pequeña antes que el cansancio la venciera

El tiempo siguió su curso y ningún donante llegaba, faltaba muy poco para los 15 de la pequeña, Edward estaba en un café cuando se decidió, saco un papel y una lapicera y empezó a escribir

"Querida Reneesme: …"

El hospital estaba revolucionado, habían encontrado un donante, Bella se veía triste y Edward había empezado a trabajar por lo cual no estaba al lado de la pequeña, eso nos sorprendió, pero no tuvimos mucho tiempo para pensar, la operación se llevo a cavo, fue todo un éxito, Reneesme se salvo, su sonrisa al despertar era inmensa, su madre se acerco y la abrazo, le dijo una y otra vez que la amaba, cuando se separaron Reneesme miro a toda la habitación, pero no encontró a Edward

¿y papa? – pregunto

Bella con lágrimas en sus ojos le tendió un papel doblado el cual Reneesme desdoblo y leyó en voz alta

"Querida Reneesme:

Cuando leas esto se que tu estarás bien, habrá un brillo en tus ojos y una sonrisa en tu rostro, se que te preguntaras en donde estoy, lamento no poder estar ahí, a tu lado, pero quiero que entiendas que te amo con todo mi ser, tu eres todo para mi, eres las luz de mi vida, eres la luz que me guía a seguir adelante.

No sé si te acuerdas, cuando tenias 5 años me preguntaste que te regalaría a los 15, en ese tiempo no supe la respuesta pero hoy lo sé, por eso te regalo mi corazón, para que puedas vivir, te regalo mi corazón para que pueda seguir latiendo dentro de ti, para que puedas crecer, para que puedas encontrar a un hombre a quien amar, para que puedas tener tus hijos.

Te ruego que no llores, que no estés triste, pues yo siempre estaré contigo, a cada latido de tu corazón será un te amo pronunciado por mis labios, te amo pequeña por favor se feliz."

Reneesme abrazo a su madre y lloraron juntas, nosotros sus amigos guardamos eternos minutos de silencio.

Un mes después Reneesme salió del hospital y lo primero que hiso fue ir a la tumba de su padre, se arrodillo enfrente de su lapida y las lagrimas empezaron a surcar su mejilla

Te amo papi – dijo entre sollozos – te amo con todo mi corazón

Cuando termino de hablar un viento frio acaricio su mejilla, diciéndole que él estaba a su lado, y que nunca la dejaría.

Esta es la historia de mi amigo, el cual me enseño lo que es amor de padre, y hoy que veo a mi pequeña Sheyla se que sería capaz de hacer lo mismo que el por mi hija.

FIN…

_Esta Es Una Adaptación De El Siguiente Video:_

_http : / www . / watch? v= dg8eAw19n4c_


End file.
